


Hungry for You

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: You Are My Pack [3]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, coming home, extended absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Hungry for You

Plane rides were exhausting, she had come to realize. Using portals was much easier – and faster – but sometimes she had to do things to normal way, and this was one of them… but she still hated it. The air tasted funny – stale – and the snacks they provided were generally pretty tasteless. And it dried her skin out so much that she’d gone through half a tube of lotion and almost an entire tube of chapstick by the end of her trip.

The entire trip had been a necessity, though, and overall she was pleased with the results. There was a lot she’d learned and could put to good use.

Still… this had been the longest she’d been away from home. From _him_. Because his work at the agency meant he hadn’t been able to accompany her this time.

More disappointing was the fact he couldn’t meet her at the airport, because something had come up. Not that she could fault him for focusing on his work; it was important and he was – in her expert opinion – one of the best agents they had on staff.

An alternative was found, and she spent the ride home mostly zoned out, thinking about what she would do when she arrived.

A long, hot shower followed by a soak did wonders for travel ache and the general gross feeling of being surrounded by so many people. The thought of that put a smile on her face as she stepped into the house, hooking her keys on the rack by the door. Definitely first on the agenda. And then… coffee.

It took her a moment to realize there was something different about the foyer. The vase of flowers – a small, simple bouquet – finally caught her attention, and the weariness she felt slipped a little further away at the sight of them. There was a note beside them, as well, in Danny’s neat, blocky handwriting.

 

_WELCOME HOME._

_SORRY I COULDN’T GET YOU FROM THE AIRPORT._

_I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU LATER._

_DANNY_

 

Nora gave a soft snort, amused. It was very like him, but she wondered how he intended to make it up to her. Not that she thought he needed to, of course.

She grabbed the vase and brought it with her to the bathroom, setting it on the counter where she could see it from the tub. The shower she took was quick, but the bath was not, and the delicate fragrance of the flowers was only amplified by the steam, lulling her into a comfortable doze.

The water was definitely on the cooler side when she was awoken by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Heavy steps she recognized as Danny’s paused – noting the absence of the vase, no doubt – and then continued until he was at the bathroom door. “Nora, are you awake in there?” he asked, voice slightly muffled by the door, though she could still hear the amusement in his tone.

“Nope. I’m absolutely still asleep.” Nora sighed and sat up, pulling the drain plug while she stood – carefully – and reached for a towel to wrap around herself. It dwarfed her, of course, covering up as much as a dress might.

Right as she was tucking the towel into itself to keep it secure, the door opened. “Hmm, looks like you woke up fast enough,” he said, grinning at her. “I see you found the flowers.”

She made a face at him, grabbing the vase and shooing him from the door. “I did. They’re lovely, and they smell nice.” A pause as she tugged him down to her, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them,” he said before scooping her up, towel and all, and carrying her to the bedroom.

“Danny!” she squeaked, half protest. “I can walk, you know!”

“I know,” he agreed, showing no signs of putting her down. “But I haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

He was still holding onto her when he sat on the bed, settling her into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her, showing no signs at all of letting go any time soon. Nora gave a fondly exasperated sigh and nestled against him. “I missed you, too,” she murmured, voice soft.

They stayed like that for a while longer, chatting about the conference, what she did while she was in the city, how his work had been going. Eventually she shifted around to give him a light kiss. “Let me up so I can put on clothes. I’m hungry.”

He laughed and released her to get dressed, though he hovered within arm’s reach as she did, clearly not wanting to let her go just yet. “What do you want to eat?” he asked, watching her carefully.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking. “What, you didn’t already plan some fancy dinner or something? I’m surprised.” The flush on his cheeks was all the answer she needed. “You know I’m not picky. What did you have planned?”

That elicited another laugh. He was good enough to wait until she was dressed before he pulled her back against him, kissing her soundly. “I missed you so much,” he said when they parted, his voice low and husky, sending a shiver down her spine. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I missed you, too,” she said, smiling gently and pressing her lips against his. “It was lonely without you.”

He clearly felt the same, because his reaction was to only hold her tighter, as if he had no intentions of letting her go again. Time stretched on, until there was no telling how long they had stood there embracing, whispering how much each had missed the other, stealing kisses and touches and simply existing in the other’s presence.

It was rudely interrupted by Nora’s stomach growling. The two of them burst into laughter until Danny finally sighed, stealing one more kiss before pulling away from her. “I was going to cook. Do you think you can wait that long?”

“Hmm… make me coffee and I think I can manage,” she replied with a cheeky grin.

It really was nice to be home with the man she loved.


End file.
